Secret affair
by sheren
Summary: UPDATE THE LAST CHAP! /pergi/ ta-tapi gaara/ apa yang kau lakukan/ ne minna review please
1. Chapter 1

Perasaan yang ku punya, Sebuah perasaan terlarang. Aku tak mengerti mengapa perasaan ini datang padaku, mengapa tidak datang pada orang lain saja? Perasaan ini bisa menghancurkan segalanya. Ya, segalanya.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: NaruGaa**

**Rate: T **

**Warning: abal, gaje,AU, typo(s) merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, de el el**

**Happy Reading^^**

'**SECRET AFFAIR'**

Di suatu pagi yang begitu damai, di sebuah kota bernama Konoha di pinggiran kota Tokyo atau lebih detailnya lagi di sebuah sekolah yang cukup ternama di kota tersebut, Konoha High School. Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang memasuki gerbang sekolah tersebut sambil bercanda, yah walaupun hanya salah satu dari mereka.

Pemuda yang pertama, pemuda dengan rambut pirang cerah bak mentari dengan iris sebiru langit di musim panas serta kulit tan yang begitu eksotis, Uzumaki Naruto yang tak henti-hentinya berbicara, entah apa yang di bicarakannya.

Pemuda kedua, seorang pemuda manis dengan rambut merah marun dan tato kanji 'ai' di keningnya serta kulit yang putih bak porslen, Sabaku no Gaara.

"Ne, Gaara kau punya acara sepulang sekolah?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak" jawab Gaara singkat

"Hmm… kalau begitu temui aku sepulang sekolah di atap, oke" lanjut Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya

"Katakan saja sekarang" kara Gaara

"Tidak bisa, kau harus menunggu Gaa-ra-chan" goda Naruto

"Jangan sekali-kali meanggilku dengan embel-embel itu, Baka!" kata Gaara disertai glare andalannya yang ternyata sama sekali tidak mempan pada Naruto.

Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan Gaara sambil tertawa dan terus saja mengejek Gaara.

"Gaa~ra~chan~" teriak Naruto semakin menjadi

"Kubunuh kau" teriak Gaara sambil mengejar Naruto untuk menghajar pemuda pirang tersebut.

**Gaara POV**

Sungguh hari yang menyebalkan, itu yang kukatakan tapi dalam hati ini merupakan hari yang indah dimana aku dan Naruto bisa terus bersama dan bercanda seperti ini. Kami ini sudah berteman semenjak kami masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Aku yang merupakan orang yang sulit bergaul entah mengapa bisa begitu akrab dengannya.

Memang awalnya kami berteman tapi seiring berjalannya waktu entah kenapa, rasanya ada perasaan lain yang timbul padanya. Aku masi tak mengerti perasaan itu sampai saat kami lulus SMP.

Ketika di waktu kelulusan, aku melihat Naruto yang tengah berakrab ria dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki iris lavender, Hyuga Hinata. Naruto terlihat senang sekali berada dekat dengan Hinata, terlihat dari senyumnya yang begitu lembut pada gadis itu. Belum lagi semburat pink yang kutemukan di wajah tan-nya itu.

Entah kenapa melihat pemandangan seperti itu membuat haatiku panas, aku tidak suka melihat dekat-dekat dengan Gadis manapun apalagi gadis Hyuga itu. Disitulah aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukai Naruto, bukan tapi mencintai Naruto, sahabatku itu.

Aku rasanya sudah memberi sinyal-sinyal cinta pada si bodoh itu tapi tetap saja kelemotannya melebihi batas. Dia tak pernah menyadari perasaan yang kupunya untuknya. Menyatakan perasaanku lebih dulu? Jangan bercanda aku tak mau ambil resiko. Aku tak mau ia membenciku hanya karena perasaan ini.

**Gaara POV End **

Atap Sekolah

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Gaara to the Point begitu dirinya sampai di atap sesuai janjinya pada Naruto tadi pagi

"Hm..itu…"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang saja" kata Gaara seraya berbalik pergi

"Aku Suka padamu" ucap Naruto kemudian

Hal yang disampaikan Naruto dapat menghentikan langkah Gaara yang rencananya akan meninggalkan tempat tersebut, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan berbalik menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah merah layaknya kepiting rebus. saat ini ia sedang bahagia. Bagaimana tidak orang yang kau sukai menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Saat ini Gaara serasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh saking bahagianya mendengar pernyataan Naruto tersebut

"HUAHAHAHAHA!" mendadak Naruto pecah begitu melihat raut wajah Gaara

"Na-naru~"

"Aku hanya bercanda Gaara, haha wajah mu itu… haha ini benar-benar lucu…" kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

Bagaikan jutaan petir menyambar dalam satu waktu, begitulah yang dirasakan Gaara saat ini

'Be-bercanda?' batin Gaara

"Mak-masudmu?" tanya Gaara

"Hah~ Gaara… Aku hanya bercanda… kau pikir aku serius ya?" kata naruto yang sukses menghancurkan Hati Gaara.

Gaara benar-benar marah telah dipermainkan seperti itu oleh Naruto, terlihat dari hawa pembunuh yang menguar darinya. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang membuat Naruto menghentikan tawanya begitu melihat Gaara yang di selubungi aura yang mengerikan.

'I-ini buruk' batin Naruto

DUAK

Langsung saja Gaara menendang tulang kering Naruto dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

"Woi Gaara, Sakit tau!" ringgis Naruto sambil memegangi kakinya yang jadi korban amukan kaki Gaara.

"Dia kenapa sih? Aku kan hanya bercanda" gumam Naruto

^^;

Pagi yang biasanya di Konoha High School

"Ohayou minna~" sapa Naruto pada teman-teman sekelasnya

Setelah mendapat berbagai macam sapaan selamat pagi dari teman-teman di kelasnya ia mulai berjalan kea rah bangkunya berada

"Ohayou Gaara" sapa Naruto begitu melihat sahabatnya itu sudah ada di bangkunya yang berada tepat di sebelah bangkunya.

"…." Tak ada jawaban dari Gaara yang ada hanya Gaara mulai berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan kelas tersebut

"Masih marah ya…" kata Naruto

"Dia kenapa" tanya Sasuke salah satu sahabat Naruto sekaligus rivalnya

"Akh… ini semua gara-gara perkataanmu yang waktu itu Teme! Lihat dia jadi marah padaku!" omel Naruto pada Sasuke

"Hn, itu masalahmu" balas Sasuke cuek

"Grrr Teme!" maki Naruto dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas (juga)

Flashback

"Kau bercanda kan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto

"Hn, Dasar Dobe. Kau benar-benar tidak peka ya"kata Sasuke

"Gaara itu tidak seperti itu Teme!" bantah Naruto lagi

"Kau tahu, hanya kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya, Gaara itu menyukaimu bodoh" jelas Sasuke lagi

"Buh.. aku tidak percaya padamu" kata Naruto

"Kalau begitu test saja" usul Sasuke

Flashback off

**Naruto POV**

Hah~ ini semua gara-gara si Teme! Coba dia tidak bilang hal aneh sepperti itu pastinya semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Sekarang Gaara marah, apa yang harus kulakukan? Tapi apa benar Gaara itu menyukaiku. Memang sih Gaara itu manis tapi… stop! Apa yang kupikirkan?!

Tapi kalu memang ia tidak seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke pastinya ia tidak akan marah, benar kan?

Apa mungkin ada kata-katku yang menyinggungnya ya? Hah~ pusing… lebih baik aku minta maaf saja padanya. Hehe pasti dia akan memaafkanku hahaha

**Naruto POV end**

"Gaara tunggu!" kata Naruto begitu melihat Gaara yang beru saja keluar dari kelas, ya ini sudah jam pulang sekolah dan murid-murid yang lain sudah kembali kerumahnya masing-masing.

"…"

"Gaara aku minta maaf, kau pasti memaafkanku kan" kata Naruto pada Gaara

"…"

"Ne, Gaara…" panggil Naruto yang tak kunjung juga mendengar jawaban dari Gaara atas permintaan maafnya.

"…" lagi Gaara hanya diam dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto

GREB

Reflek Naruto menggenggam tangan Gaara.

"Katakan Gaara sebenarnya apa salahku?" tanya Naruto

"…" tak ada tanggapan dari Gaara

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" kata Naruto lagi

"…." Tetap tak ada jawaban dari Gaara, kalau begini bagaimana dia tau apa yang salah darinya batin naruto frustasi akan sikap Gaara

Kekesalan Naruto memuncak sudah lebih dari 15 menit ia menanyai Gaara tapi tak satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Gaara tersebut

Dengan cepat naruto mendorong tubuh Gaara ke dinding, memojokkannya

"Katakan Gaara! Ayo katakan apa sebenarnya salahku sampai kau jadi begiini padaku?!" kata Naruto emosi

"…" tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Gaara

Dan tanpa sadar atau tidak, kini Naruto tengah menawan bibir mungil milik Gaara dengan bibirnya, ya dia mencium Gaara, entah sadar atau tidak

**TBC**

**Yuhu~ minna…. Hehe ini fict pertama ren dgn pair NaruGaa mudah-mudahan suka, maaf masih banyak kekurangan…but… review please^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Balesan Review"**

**Leehyunseok99: **ni udah lanjut mudah-mudahan suka… makasi udah review^^

**Camillawliet96:** Okeee, ini udah lanjuttttt, makasi udah review^^

**Ainiadira: **tenang si Naru bakalan gila karena Gaara, huahahah… makasi udah review^^

**Kazeknight:** ini udah lanjut moga-moga suka… makasi udah review^^

**Nasusay: **ho-oh si Naru tuh… hehe makasi udah review^^

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness: **jadi Rate M ya… hmmm Ren pikir-pikir dulu ya… makasi udah review^^

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: NaruGaa**

**Rate: T **

**Warning: abal, gaje,AU, typo(s) merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, de el el**

**Happy Reading^^**

'**SECRET AFFAIR'**

"Katakan Gaara! Ayo katakan apa sebenarnya salahku sampai kau jadi begini padaku?!" kata Naruto emosi

"…" tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Gaara

Dan tanpa sadar atau tidak, kini Naruto tengah menawan bibir mungil milik Gaara dengan bibirnya, ya dia mencium Gaara, entah sadar atau tidak

Naruto sebenarnya merasa aneh melakukan hal ini pada Gaara, sahabatnya sendiri apalagi Gaara itu **LAKI-LAKI**. Tapi ada sedikit perasaan di sudut hatinya yang begitu menikmati apa yang tengah ia lakukan pada Gaara saat ini. Perasaan bahagia yang sulit diuraikan dengan kata-kata. Naruto malas mengakuinya tapi bibir Gaara benar-benar membuatnya terlena. Memang ini bukan ciuman pertamanya, tapi ini lah ciumannya yang paling 'wah' menurut Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghentikan aksi ciumnya ketika ada sesuatu yang basah disekitar tangannya yang saat ini menangkup pipi Gaara. Menangis, hanya itu yang dapat dilakukan Gaara ditengah ketidak berdayaannya menghadapi sikap Naruto saat ini.

"Gaa-Gaara" gagap Naruto begitu melihat ekspresi Gaara yang benar-benar terluka, sedih, marah akh.. entah bagaimana menggambarkannya tapi yang jelas Naruto tidak suka ekspresi seperti itu ada di wajah Gaara.

"Sudah? Kalau belum silahkan lakukan apa saja sampai kau puas!" kata Gaara yang masih mengeluarkan tetesan bening dari matanya.

Naruto benar-benar tidak tau harus berkata apa, ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Apa-apakah… mempermainkan persaanku saja belum cukup untukmu hingga kau harus melakukan hal ini padaku?!" katanya lagi dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Gaara! Tunggu!" panggil Naruto, tapi sia-sia saja panggilan itu tak dapat menghentikan Gaara jangankan berhenti menoleh pun Gaara tidak.

"Cih… SIAL"

**\~(^0^)~/**

'**Gaara POV'**

Sakit, itu yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku tak menyangka Naruto yang sudah dari kecil berteman denganku, NAruto yang aku cintai sepenuh hati, tega-teganya mempermainkan perasaanku seperti itu. Kalau memang tidak suka tidak apa-apa, tapi tidak dengan mempermainkanku seperti ini. Apakah selama ini hanya aku saja yang menganggapnya sahabat bahkan lebih sedangkan dia tak menganggapku sama sekali?! Apakah mempermainkanku begitu menyenangkan baginya?!

Aku tidak mau tau lagi, aku muak dengan semua ini.

'**Gaara POV end'**

Tiga hari sudah semenjak insiden penciuman yang dilakukan Naruto terhadap Gaara, dan selama itu pula Gaara tidak lagi masuk sekolah, kata guru sih Gaara izin karena sakit tapi Naruto tak semudah itu percaya dengan alasan tersebut. Alasan klise batinnya

"Naruto, tolong antarkan lembaran ini untuk Gaara" kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto heran

"Tugas selama dia tidak masuk" kata Sasuke enteng dan langsung pergi dari sana

"Hah~ kenapa harus aku~" lirih Naruto

"Hehehe bisa jadi alasan buat ketemu Gaara" katanya lagi sambil nyengir-nyengir ga' jelas.

'**Naruto POV'**

Saat ini aku sedang dalm perjalanan menuju rumahnya Gaara, yah… rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku sih makanya aku mau-mau saja disuruh mengantarkan lembaran ini. Hanya karena kami searah kok, tidak ada yang lain yah walaupun dengan mengantarkan lembaran ini aku bisa bertemu dengannya, bisa melihat wajah manisnya trus bibirnya yang… argh stop! A-aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu aku hanya ingin tahu keadaannya saja tidak lebih kok. (muna lu Nar)

Yak, ini dia rumah Gaara, rumah yang beraksen minimalis dengan warna merah maroon yang mirip rambut Gaara yang halus dan lembut. Segera saja kuketuk pintu tersebut dan tak lama muncullah seorang perempuan yang rambut pirangnya diikat empat (lagi mode mungkin), Temari-nee kakak perempuan Gaara.

"Wah Naruto… tumben ada apa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Hm… Gaaranya ada?" tanyaku dengan segala aspek kesopanan yang kupunya

"Gaara? Dia belum pulang dari sekolah" ucap Temari-nee yang sukses membuatku kaget

Gaara ke sekolah? Bukannya dia sakit?

"Kenapa Naruto" tanya Temari-nee membuyarkan lamunanku

"Ah ti-tidak, bisa titip ini untuk Gaara?" kataku sambil menyerahkan lembaran yang ada di tanganku pada Temari-nee

"Baiklah" jawabnya

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Temari-nee" pamitku dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan kediaman Sabaku tersebut.

"Hati-hati di jalan" katanya lagi

Di perjalanan pikiranku tidak dapat teralihkan dari Gaara, guru di sekolah mengatakan kalau dia tidak masuk karena sakit, tapi tadi Temari-nee bilang dia… pergi ke sekolah… yang benar yang mana sih?!

Membingungkan! Atau jangan-jangan…

Segera saja kaki ini kupacu untuk berlari mencari Gaara entah kenapa aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, apalagi karena salahku, TIDAK! Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Aku terus berlari ke tempat di mana Gaara biasanya pergi, tapi sekeras apapun aku mencarinya hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

"Kemana? Aku harus mencarimu kemana lagi Gaara" gumamku yang mulai diliputi perasaan putus asa karena tak kunjung menemukan Gaara.

"Atap sekolah" tiba-tiba teringat begitu saja tempat dimana aku menyakiti hati Gaara(mungkin). Dengan penuh keyakinan kulangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin kesana. Berharap ia benar-benar ada disana.

'**Naruto POV end'**

Setelah berlari cukup lama akhirnya Naruto melihat juga gerbang sekolahnya. Dengan perasaan yang entah bahagia atau apa Naruto segera memasuki area sekolahnya dan…

"Ga-Gaara…" lirih Naruto begitu melihat Gaara yang berada di pinggir pagar pembatas yang ada di atap. Seketika tubuh Naruto menegang, matanya terbelalak

"Jangan-jangan…" gumam Naruto yang langsung berlari secepat mungkin ke tempat Gaara berada saat ini.

BRAK

Terdengar suara pintu atap yang dibuka Naruto dengan sangat tidak berperikepintuan. Pandangannya menelusuri setiap tempat di atap tersebut.

"Disana!" batinnya

"**GAARA!"**

**TBC**

Maaf~ minna kependekan…. Kehabisan pasokan ide…. Lagian baru selesai ujian kerjaan jadi numpuk deh… sekali lagi maaf- hehe jangan lupa Review….


	3. Chapter 3

"Ga-Gaara…" lirih Naruto begitu melihat Gaara yang berada di pinggir pagar pembatas yang ada di atap. Seketika tubuh Naruto menegang, matanya terbelalak

"Jangan-jangan…" gumam Naruto yang langsung berlari secepat mungkin ke tempat Gaara berada saat ini.

BRAK

Terdengar suara pintu atap yang dibuka Naruto dengan sangat tidak berperikepintuan. Pandangannya menelusuri setiap tempat di atap tersebut.

"Disana!" batinnya

"**GAARA!"**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: NaruGaa**

**Rate: T **

**Warning: abal, gaje,AU, typo(s) merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, de el el**

**Happy Reading^^**

Yo minna… this is the last chap… mudah-mudahan suka… kalau ga' suka juga ga' apa-apa… maaf kalau ceritanya kependekan trus gaje gini maklum baru belajar… Ren persembahkan the last chap ini untuk Kazeknight enjoy^^

'**SECRET AFFAIR'**

'**Gaara POV'**

Sudah tiga hari aku tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan sakit, yah walaupun tidak sepenuhnya bisa dikatakan demikian. Nyatanya memang aku saat ini berada di sekolah. Pagi-pagi sekali aku berpamitan pada Temari-nee untuk berangkat ke sekolah dan setelahnya aku menelpon Kakashi-sensei dan minta izin tidak masuk dengan alasan sakit, aku cerdik kan. Bohong? Hey aku tidak berbohong kok, aku kan memang pergi ke sekolah dan mengenai aku yang sakit itu kan tidak bohong, aku memang sakit… disini… di hati ini…(memegang dada)

Hah~ entah apa yang kupikirkan hingga aku berakhir di sini, tempat ini tempat dimana Naruto berhasil menghancurkan hatiku.

Yah… sudah tiga hari aku tak bertemu dengannya, ada perasaan rindu yang sangat membebaniku. Padahal aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya tapi kelihatannya mustahil. Bayangannya masih saja menghantui pikiranku yah seperti saat ini aku berada disini untuk menatap langit yang berwarna sama dengan iris sapphirenya. Aku yakin tidak akan memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk memandang keindahan itu dari dekat, yang hanya bisa kulakukan hanya memandangi langit yah ini sedikit berbahaya karena aku memandangnya di pinggir pagar pembatas yang tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi aku suka melihat langit dari sini seakan bisa kujangkau, begitu dekat.

BRAK

Terdengar suara pintu atap yang dibuka dengan keras hingga mengagetkanku

"**GAARA!"**

'**Gaara POV end'**

"**GAARA!" **teriakan Naruto tersebut menggema seantero sekolah yang memang sudah sepi tak berpenghuni.

'Na-Naruto? apa yang dilakukannya disini?' batin Gaara yang heran akan kehadiran Naruto, jujur ia belum sanggup untuk bertemu Naruto saat ini.

"Kumohon Gaara jangan bertindak bodoh" kata Naruto yang mulai melangkah pelan kearah Gaara

'Apa maksudnya bertindak bodoh' pikir Gaara

"Kumohon Gaara, tidak apa kalau kau tidak memaafkanku tapi jangan lakukan tidakan bodoh ini" pinta Naruto dengan nada memohon yang sangat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Gaara. Gaara itu sahabatnya dan ia tak mau kehilangan sahabatnya itu.

Gaara yang sedari tadi mengernyitkan dahi heran akhirnya paham akan maksud Naruto dengan 'tindakan bodoh' yang sedari tadi di teriakkannya.

'Dia pasti mengira aku ini mau bunuh diri' batin Gaara

"Gaara…" kata Naruto lagi yang saat ini sudah berada tiga langkah di belakangnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Gaara dingin

"A-aku…"

"Pergilah, aku tidak ingin melihatmu!" kata Gaara memotong ucapan Naruto

"Ta-tapi…"

"Pergi, atau aku melompat!"ancam Gaara yang mulai menaiki selusur pagar pembatas tersebut, gila memang tapi ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyuruh Naruto pergi. Ia tidak tahan akan segala perhatian Naruto yang nantinya bisa membuatnya salah paham akan perasaan Naruto padanya.

"Gaara, itu berbahaya!" teriak Naruto begitu melihat apa yang di lakukan Gaara

"Pergi" ulang Gaara

"Tidak!" kata Naruto yang sedikit mengagetkan Gaara

"Jadi… kau lebih suka kalau aku jatuh dari sini iya kan?" tanya Gaara lagi dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu! Kumohon… turun dari sana…" pinta Naruto yang sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti Naru, kau tidak mengerti bagaimana penderitaanku…" lirih Gaara

"Aku mengerti Gaara, sangat mengerti!" teriak Naruto yang tidak tahan lagi dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Kalau kau mengerti pergilah…" pinta Gaara yang benar-benar sudah meneteskan Kristal bening dari matanya "Pergilah…." Isaknya

Hati Naruto begitu sakit bagai tersayat-sayat begitu melihat butiran bening tersebut mengalir di pipi sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi…" kata Naruto akhirnya

"Berjanjilah Gaara, kau akan turun dari sana begitu aku pergi" lanjut Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut

.

.

'**Naruto POV'**

Arrrghh….

'Ini benar-benar menyiksaku, dengar Naruto dia itu sahabatmu jadi wajar kalau kau menghawatirkannya' kataku untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiiri

Tapi air matanya itu… entah kenapa melihatnya menangis seperti itu membuatku frustasi, aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri hingga aku mengikuti apa permintaan Gaara untuk meninggalkannya, apa aku menyukai Gaara? Tidak, jelas-jelas aku ini straight. Aku masih suka Sakura si primadona sekolah itu. tak ku pungkiri sih, Gaara itu mungkin lebih manis dan menarik dari sakura dan juga… STOP! Ini bukan saatnya berpikir seperti itu. focus Naruto! focus!

Apa ini semua sudah benar? Apakah tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Gaara dalam keadaan seperti tadi, ah… pasti tidak masalah dia pasti akan turun dari sana sekarang, tapi bagaimana jika dia tidak turun dan… tidak itu tidak akan terjadi… Gaara tidak akan sebodoh itu tapi….

Sebenarnya perasaanku pada Gaara bagimana? Aku bingung…

'**Naruto POV end'**

Sepeninggal Naruto, Gaara masih tetap setia(?) berdiri di selusur pagar pembatas atap tersebut sambil melamun (jangan di tiru, Bahaya!)

'Apa aku benar-benar melompat saja dengan begitu semua rasa sakit ini akan hilang' pikir Gaara padahal tadi ia hanya bermaksud untuk mengancam Naruto

Gaara benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi menahan segala sesuatu yang terus mendera hatinya tersebut, ia sungguh berfikir kalau saat ini adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk melupakan segalanya, segalanya tentang Naruto.

Perlahan Gaara merentangkan kedua tangannya, merasakan hembusan angin dan menikmati indahnya langit biru untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ya Gaara memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segalanya, ia tak ingin tersakiti lagi, tidak lagi

"Temari-nee pasti tidak akan kesepian karena masih ada kankurou-nii dan Naruto… dia punyak banyak teman jadi tidak masalah" lirih Gaara dan mulai mencondongkan badannya kearah depan

.

GREP!

.

Gaara kaget begitu merasakan seseorang menariknya hingga ia terjatuh menimpa orang yang menariknya tersebut

"Shh Ittei…"

"Na-naruto…" kaget Gaara begitu mengetahui bahwa orang yang menariknya tersebut adalah sang blonde yang tadi sudah di usir-paksanya.

"**BAKA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! KAU MAU MATI HAH**!" bentak Naruto yang bersyukur mengambil tindakan yang tepat untuk menemui Gaara kembali.

"…"

"Woi Gaara kau tidak apa-apakan? Ada yang luka?" tanya Naruto yang sarat dengan nada kekhawatiran

Gaara hanya menggeleng lemah menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, ia bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Apa ia boleh berharap lebih dari Naruto?

Greb

Tanpa aba-aba peringatan Naruto langsung saja memeluk Gaara, ia Khawatir pada Gaara

"Apa-apaan kau… kau mau meninggalkanku heh… Gaara?" lirih Naruto

"…"

"Apa kau ingin meninggalkanku saat aku menyadari semua kesalahanku Gaara?"

"…"

"Kau masih akan meninggalkan aku yang baru menyadari kalau aku menyukaimu Gaara?"

"Aku tahu" kata Gaara akhirnya

"Tidak kau tidak tahu" kata Naruto yang menarik dagu Gaara dan melumat bibir merah muda milik pemuda bersurai merah dengan segenap perasaan seolah ingin menyampaikan apa yang dirasanya tersadap sang pemuda

"Aku mencintaimu Gaara" ucap naruto begitu mengakhiri ciumannya

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar mencintaimu" lanjutnya

~FIN~

Thanks to:

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness**

**Camillawliet96**

**Kazeknight**

Yang udah review Fict super Gaje punya Ren ini, juga terimakasih buat yang udah nyempatin baca… at last, Hontou ni Arigatou gozaimasu


End file.
